In cornering of a motorcycle, a centrifugal force acts on the motorcycle. For the cornering, it is necessary to apply a cornering force. The cornering force is balanced with the centrifugal force. In the cornering, a rider tilts the motorcycle inward. By a camber thrust generated by the tilt, the cornering can be achieved. In order to easily carry out the cornering, a tire for the motorcycle includes a tread having a small radius of curvature. In straight running, a center region of the tread comes in contact with a ground. On the other hand, in the cornering, a shoulder region comes in contact with the ground. A tire considering respective roles of the center region and the shoulder region has been described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-271760, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-131112 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-168531.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-271760
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-131112
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-168531